


【牌】愉悦至极、始料未及（NC-17）

by hjznet



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjznet/pseuds/hjznet
Summary: #牌皇x牌皇性转的水仙，介意勿入#搞，搞就完事的片段#标题就是梗概，具体如何始料未及拉到最后x





	【牌】愉悦至极、始料未及（NC-17）

牌皇的床伴来源不外乎两种，工作中难免的磕磕碰碰间撞击的荷尔蒙让他与女人顺理成章地在相互吸引下滚在一起，放松时候酒吧里侍应女郎的勾引。

这次这名女性除了在床上，与他'没有别的交际，显然属于后者。

Remy对他行如流水般的床伴早就无动于衷，可这名女性过于特别，让他记住了不同寻常的开场与结束。

其实开场无甚特别，漂亮的荷官用灵活的手指在他的手上轻轻划拨的时候，一个更为大胆的女性用了直接了当的勾引，并且说明目张胆的性感总好过遮遮掩掩的下流。

这个大胆的女性在他身边坐下，用脱离了高跟鞋却仍旧被丝袜贴紧的脚踩到了男人的鞋面上，腿上。

她告诉他：“我想你不会对我吝啬一杯酒钱。”

他：“就算我是葛朗台也会为您破例，何况我从来不会对漂亮姑娘吝啬。”

然后他们之间的第一个吻印在酒杯边沿上。

“我的安全屋里还有一些收藏，不知道您有没有兴趣了解一下？”说着冠冕堂皇的话，实际上Remy的腿已经与这位不知名的女性厮磨起来 。

安全屋里面放什么收藏其实全是赤裸的一夜情暗示，毕竟，没有哪个人会奢靡到把随时可能弃之不用的安全屋用好酒铺设装饰。

但是这个棕色长卷发的女性用纤细的手指抚摸了他的面颊，揉了揉他冒出了胡茬的下巴，然后伸手舔了舔指尖，她说：“当然可以。”

然后女性赤脚站在原地，对Remy说她需要他帮忙把鞋子套上，她指了指自己短得不成样子的裙子：“我想有的东西在今晚上只属于你。”

这句话微妙地满足了Remy，所以他绅士地蹲身为她递上了高跟鞋，并且站起来提供肩膀让她不至于在踩上三寸的鞋底那一瞬间就摔倒。

酒精还是有些效果，至少平衡能力就不如往昔。

这位女性在明亮的灯光下显得更为美丽，并且不会像有的女性那样只敢借助黑暗的遮掩进行挑逗，她仍旧是大方的，却恰好没有到放荡的地步，或者说她放荡，可没有到让人差距出然后生厌的地步。

她脱下她的连衣裙，尽管那就跟oversized的T恤差不多长度，露出笔直的双腿和拉到腿根的丝袜，内衣是成套的黑色，让她显得更白。

见鬼的让人冲动，Remy忍不住吹了个口哨，为了美人的主动鼓掌。

“这不公平，先生。”她踩着高跟鞋走到床边俯身跟这个男人接了个吻，口红已经被擦掉了，她的嘴唇颜色没有那么艳丽了，却由于充血仍旧性感，甚至程度更深了。

Remy当然明白她的话，他的衣服，碍事了。

当然还有裤子，不过，他想让面前这位毫不羞赧的女士来帮个小忙，想必她不会介意。

这位美人'用了实际行动来证明她确实不介意。她摁住Remy，用了轻微的力道，Remy稍微动一下就可以把她掀开，可是这个时候谁愿意破坏这种情趣呢？俯身用嘴、灵巧的舌头和牙齿解开了皮带敞开后露出的裤子拉链和纽扣。

Remy可以发誓他感觉到了那条湿热的舌头在有意地在那片区域游移。是明明白白的勾引，不需要说出口，彼此就已经心知肚明。

他甚至觉得对方的节奏比自己还要快上一两步，比他原来需要他来柔情蜜意地温存安抚才能展开身体的床伴更是。她在他面前毫无遮掩地打开身体，尽管丝袜还挂在她的腿上，尽管她的胸部还被文胸托着，她并非一丝不挂。

Remy有了一丝想要得知对方姓名的渴望，因为陌生的面孔，更因为这些过程让他有了沉醉的感觉，而不是一味的发泄。

“Daring你难道期望建立什么稳定或者再次见面的关系吗？”然后她把丁字裤褪到膝上，已经湿哒哒的阴户磨蹭着男人被半勃起的阴茎顶起的内裤。她下体分泌出用于润滑的体液浸湿那条织物，让两种充斥着性的明示的味道交织在一起变得刺鼻，在一点点不甚清洁的味道中，情欲爬升到高点，再不打开阀门，那爆发就会由淋漓变得暴烈。

“你准备好了吗？”她说这话简直就是在挑衅男人的耐性，尽管这早就所剩无几了。

内裤被她用紧贴的手法拨下来，像拨洋蓟一样，将紧致的外壳剥掉，露出鲜嫩的内核，只是面前这根翘起的性器热气蒸腾，带着汗水带着双方淫秽的体液。

她坐了上去，用窄小的阴户把这温度不同的肉体接纳进幽深的通道，阴毛也同时媾和着，在耸动中，被连带着送入洞穴又被扯出，因为被水浸湿而黏糊的一片倒不会像干燥时那样因被拉扯而疼痛。

“宝贝我没有给你戴套，所以……”女性的声音被情欲刺激得锐利起来，在牝猫般的叫声的空隙中有含混的话语，沾着汗水的咸味和上下起伏的弧线，“不要射到里面了，不然我还要去买药，当然，你愿意效劳我也没有矫情拿捏的道理。”

最终Remy没有能够品尝到一场甜腻到最后的creampie，奶油下面裹着的杏仁可能有些坏泛着苦味。那意味着他没有能够在那个温暖潮湿的地方射个干净，而是在女性从他身上起身之后，在她口舌的戏弄下登顶。

次日清晨。

床头一张便签上写着“不用想我亲爱的，belle。”字迹近乎炫耀地用了花体，用词也是近乎贬低的戏耍口气，然后Remy看到了一沓钱。站在床尾正在穿上她昨天主动脱下的那条连衣裙的女性冲着Remy眨了眨眼：“你值得起这么高的价钱。”

Remy显然陷入了怔忪，这期间女人重新拾起了妆面，口红润泽的嘴唇凑近最终印到了Remy的上，转身离开，身姿摇曳。

“我想我们不会有再见的时候了。”

-END-


End file.
